1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a perimidine-substituted squarylium dye, a dispersion medium, a detection medium and an image forming material.
2. Related Art
Organic near-infrared absorbing materials have an advantage in absorption coefficient over inorganic near-infrared absorbing materials, and surpass inorganic ones in number of molecular species. Examples of a color material known as an organic near-infrared absorbing material include naphthalocyanine dyes, croconium dyes and cyanine dyes.